


This bed is mine!

by SheismadeofGold



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Soft Andrew Minyard, andrew carries neil, andrew secretly loves the cats, lazy cats
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheismadeofGold/pseuds/SheismadeofGold
Summary: Neil se prepara para deitar ao lado de Andrew na cama, mas descobre que o lugar já está sendo ocupado
Relationships: King Fluffkins & Andrew Minyard & Sir Fat Cat McCatterson, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	This bed is mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, essa é minha primeira fic Andreil, então me perdoem se eu sair um pouco do personagem.  
> E, obviamente, está escrita em português, minha língua nativa (alô brasileiros!), mas talvez eu reescreva em outras línguas.  
> Me deixem saber o que acharam.

Neil realmente ama seus gatos. Eles são sempre tão fofos e rabugentos, e sempre parecem saber quando Neil ou Andrew estão tendo um dia ruim. Mas é completamente irritante, na opinião de Neil, como duas coisas tão pequenas conseguem deixar montes de pelos em todas as superfícies.  
É nisso que ele pensa quando tira mais um tufo de pelo de seu suéter preto, e mais um, e mais um. Quando ele finalmente decide tirar o suéter, percebe que o sofá e as almofadas onde estava encostado tão confortavelmente assistindo á um jogo de exy, também estão repletos de pelos. Neil se levanta, aceitando a derrota, e desliga a TV.  
No quarto, Andrew está encolhido na cama, apenas sua cabeleira loira e o livro que lia podiam ser visto por cima do enorme cobertor que o cobria. Ele olha através da borda do cobertor quando Neil entra no quarto, jogando o suéter no cesto de roupas, e levanta uma sobrancelha.  
\- Tem pelo de gato em todo lugar! - Diz o ruivo, enquanto veste uma camisa macia para dormir. De Andrew, obviamente. - É sério, Drew! Eles estão tomando conta do apartamento! Eu os amo, mas não ficaria surpreso se eles tentassem sufocar um de nós durante o sono para ficar com o apartamento só pra eles.  
Andrew apenas o olhava, com metade do rosto ainda coberto. Neil suspira e afasta os cobertores, apenas para se deparar com as duas pestinhas deitadas comodamente em seu lugar.  
\- Isso é sério? - Ele pergunta para os gatos, que apenas piscam os olhos amarelos para ele. - Andrew, o que os gatos estão fazendo do meu lugar?  
\- Eles estavam com frio. - Responde o loiro escondendo um sorrisinho. - Então, eu os deixem dormir aí.  
\- E onde eu vou dormir? - pergunta Neil.  
-No sofá.  
\- Nananão lá está cheio de pelos. - Ele diz, empurrando Sir para o lado, mas só ganhando arranhados no processo. - Vamos lá, Sir! Apenas chegue um pouquinho para o lado!  
Apesar da tentativas, o gato mal se movia, além das patas que usava para bater e arranhar Neil. O ruivo cruzou os braços e olhou emburrado para Andrew, que observava a cena impassível.  
\- Eles tomaram você também! - Acusa Neil. Mas os três, Andrew, Sir e King, apenas o olharam. - Está bem! Eu durmo no sofá, mas não quero nenhum de vocês dois vindo procurar carinho!

Neil acabará de cair no sono, quando escuta seu nome ser chamado. Ele abre os olhos piscando e vê Andrew ajoelhado no chão ao lado de seu rosto.  
\- Drew? O que foi? - pergunta, coçando os olhos ainda sonolentos.  
\- Sim ou não, Neil? - Andrew pergunta.  
\- Sim.  
O loiro se levanta de onde estava ajoelhado e puxa Neil para seus braços, o pegando no colo. Andrew os leva para o quarto, pousando Neil gentilmente na cama, que por acaso não tinha nenhum gato.  
Os dois se ajeitam, confortavelmente, com as costas de Neil encostadas contra o peito de Andrew.  
\- Como você tirou os gatos da cama? - Pergunta Neil .  
\- Eu os chutei para fora. Você é melhor de abraçar. - Ele responde, e beija suavemente a nuca de Neil.  
Os dois suspiraram, já se deixando levar pelo sono. Mas Neil, repentinamente, explode em risadinhas.  
\- A cama deve estar tão cheia de pelos!  
\- Ugh! Me lembre amanhã de jogar você e esses gatos para fora. - diz Andrew.  
\- Você não vai me jogar para fora, gosta muito de me abraçar.


End file.
